Saiyan (5e Race)
Saiyan 5e Race Saiyans are a warrior race that hail from the planet Vegeta “Even the mightiest warriors experience fears. What makes them a true warrior is the courage that they possess to overcome their fears.” – Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans Physical Description Saiyans are a species very similar to humans with one major difference. THEY HAVE A TAIL. Aside from that they are a warrior race from the planet Vegeta. They Spend most of their time taking over planets and fighting. They are possessed by the spirit of the Oozaru giving them the capability to transform into what many call the great ape. History Saiyans hail from the planet Vegeta and are natural born fighter. They in the past have been known as followers of Freiza, a brutal tyrant with only control and destruction as his goal. When Frieza had learned of a urban legend known as the Super Saiyan he had feared this power and resolved to destroy them. Frieza had failed in his attempt to eradicate the Saiyans as many still survived. Society Saiyans don't tend to spend much time with many other races. Believing they are superior in strength, however there have been many cases where Saiyans have found a mate with these races and have over time calmed their more primal urges. Traits Ability Score Increase: Saiyans are granted a +2 to Str and a +1 to Dex Age: Saiyans hit their maturity at an early age as their bodies are made for fighting. They can begin maturing as early as 16 and don't show any signs of aging until they are in their mid 60's. Saiyans rarely make it to older ages however they are capable of living up to 150 years. Alignment: '''Any Chaotic '''Size: Medium Speed: '''A Saiyans Base land speed is 30ft and they have a fly speed of 40ft '''Tail: '''A pure blooded Saiyan is always born with a tail granting them proficiency with acrobatics. Saiyans also have a hidden purpose to their tails. They allow them to transform into a monstrous ape when a full moon looms in the night sky. If a Saiyans tail is removed they lose this transformation. It takes 1d6 days for the tail to grow back. '''Inhuman Strength: Saiyans are naturally strong allowing them to carry double their normal carrying capacity before becoming encumbered. Blindsense: '''A Saiyan is naturally attuned to the energy of life, and as such they are capable of feeling the energy that flows around them giving them Blindsense up to 30ft. '''Oozaru: '''The Saiyan is capable of a transformation once per day that allows them when looking at a full moon or their moon ball to transform into a great ape for as long as the full moon is present. (when in this form the Saiyan is no longer able to distinguish friend from foe and goes on a rampage, attacking anything in sight.) '''Moon Ball: The Saiyan is capable of launching a large ball into the air as an action once per long rest granting 100ft of bright light surrounding it. This light is considered to be a mimic of a full moon for the purpose of transforming. This ability lasts for one minute. Languages: You are capable of reading, writing, and speaking common and one other language of your choice. Oozaru Transformation The Oozaru transformation is that of a raging creature that can no longer wield weapons and grants no benefits from armor. Their Ac is instead 10+Dex+Con This transformation grants you the following benefits Their size is now considered Huge +4 to Stength +4 to Constitution -4 to Intelligence -2 to Wisdom (To a Maximum of 24) You gain Temporary Hp equal to your level x10 You gain access to the following abilities: Frightful Presence: '''The Saiyan can unsettle foes with its mere presence. The ability takes effect automatically whenever the Saiyan transforms into the Oozaru. Anyone within a 60ft radius must make a wisdom saving throw (Dc 8+prof+Cha) and on a failed save they are now frightened by the Saiyan. On a success they are immune to this effect for 24 hours. Anyone who fails this save may roll to free themselves from this effect on the start of their next turn. '''Breath Weapon: '''The Saiyan gets a breath weapon dealing 4d10 Radiant damage in a 60ft line. People may make a Dexterity saving throw (Dc 8+prof+Wis) and on success they take half or upon fail they take full. '''Improved Grapple: Oozaru have advantage against grapple checks against opponents smaller than themselves. Actions Multiattack: '''The Oozaru is capable of attacking three time. Once with its fist, once with its tail, and once with its and bite '''Bite: '''Melee Weapon Attack: +4 to hit, reach 5ft, one target. Hit: (2d6+Str) piercing damage '''Fist: Melee Weapon Attack: +7 to hit, reach 5ft, one target. Hit: (1d6+Str) Bludgeoning damage Tail: Melee Weapon Attack: +4 to hit, reach 10ft, one target. Hit: (1d6+Str) Bludgeoning damage Category:Races